The Birth of Olivia
Nixcorr26 presents Sleeping Beauty A spoof of Walt Disney's 1959 classic Sleeping Beauty" With the voices of Vivienne Jolie-Pitt as Olivia Flaversham Katie Lopez as the singing voice of Olivia Flaversham Max Aguilera as Fievel Mousekewitz Declan Swift as the singing voice of Fievel Mousekewitz Bebe Neuwrith as Belladonna Catherine Cavadini as Blossom Tara Strong as Bubbles Elizabeth Daily as Buttercup John Cleese as Basil of Baker Street Debi Mae West as Mrs. Brisby and Victor Brandt as Papa Mousekewitz Chorus: I know you I walked with you once upon a dream I know you The gleam in your eyes is so familiar to me And I know it's true That visions are seldom all they seem But if I know you I know what you'll do You'll love me at once The way you did Once upon a dream We see a book with the title of this parody sitting on a desk with a lit candle. The book opens and shows how the story begins. "In a far away land, long ago, lived a mouse detective, and king, and his fair queen. Many years had they longed for a child, and finally their wish was granted. A niece was delivered, and they called her Olivia." Chorus: Sweet Olivia The story continued, "Yes, they named her after the olive tree, for she also filled their lives with kindness and compassion. Then a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom, so that all of high or low estate might pay homage to the infant mouse princess. And our story begins on that most joyful day." Chorus: On that joyful day On that joyful DAAAAAAYYYYY!!!!! The pages in the book become real as several well-dressed mice of all sizes, shapes and colors were gathering up to the castle. There were the rich dressed in their fancy outfits and knights riding atop horses, and many more. They were all shouting out cheers and cries and singing on this merry day. Thus, on this great and joyous day did the entire kingdom celebrate the long awaited birth. And the mice kept singing as they marched up the pathway up to a tall castle beyond the grounds. Inside the castle in the thrown room, the mice were also gathering there. Chorus: Joyfully now to our princess we come Bringing gifts and all good wishes too We pledge our loyalty anew Hail to the princess Olivia! All of her subjects adore her Hail to the King! Hail to the Queen! Hail to the princess Olivia! Health to the princess Wealth to the princess Long live the princess Olivia! Hail Olivia! Hail Olivia! Health to the princess Wealth to the princess Long live the princess Olivia! Hail to the King! Hail to the Queen! Hail to the princess Olivia! Once all of the mice entered into the castle, they saw two mice sitting on two separate thrones and a royal crib between them. There were many different colored banners of all sizes and shapes hanging from the walls and the ceiling. One of the two mice was a slender light brown mouse, with tan markings at the muzzle, a long, skinny tail, a brown nose, curvy pink ears, and green eyes, wearing a white dress shirt, a green necktie, a brown waistcoat, matching pants, and black shoes with spats over them. He also wears a brown Inverness and deerstalker cap. His name is Basil of Baker Street. The second mouse was a light brown one with a peach muzzle, upper face, and underbelly, curvy pink ears, a pink nose, small whiskers, a white bucktooth, and blue eyes, wearing only a red tattered cape. Her name was Mrs. Elizabeth Brisby, Basil's wife. "Thus on this great and joyous day did all the kingdom celebrate the long awaited royal birth. And good Basil of Baker Street and Mrs. Brisby made welcome their life long friend." Several mice dressed in British guard uniforms blew trumpets as a mole named Mr. Mole (from the "Wind in the Willows" segment of The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) unfurled a scroll and called out the two names off of the parchment as two other mice entered the room. "Their royal highnesses, King Papa Mousekewitz and his son, Prince Fievel!" Sure enough, one of the mice was a fat, brown male one with a white beard, peach markings along his upper face and muzzle, curvy pink ears, a white bucktooth, whiskers, a black nose, and gray eyes, wearing spectacles, a yellow shirt, and mahogany pants that were held up by a black leather belt with a gold buckle. His name was Papa Mousekewitz. The second mouse was an infant, probably either around the same age as the princess, 1 year old, or 2 years old. He had gray fur, a peach muzzle, a black nose, whiskers, and curvy pink ears and wore only a diaper. His name was Tuffy Mouse, or Toddler Fievel Mousekewitz, Papa's son. Papa walked up to the throne where Basil was sitting. Basil got up from his throne, walked over to Papa, and gave him a big hug. They shook hands and talked to each other while Papa introduced Basil to Tuffy. Basil smiled and shook Tuffy's hand, pleased to meet him. "Fondly had these monarchs dreamed one day their kingdoms to unite. Thus today would they announce that Fievel Mousekewitz, Papa's son and heir to Basil's niece would be betrothed." Papa guided Tuffy to Mrs. Brisby's throne. She and her future nephew-in-law looked in the crib and saw the sleeping baby mouse in her crib. "And so to her his gift he brought, and looked, unknowing, on his future bride." Tuffy looked puzzled! Could this be the girl of his dreams? Category:Fan Fiction Category:Nixcorr26 Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs